memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior's Rest
Warrior's Rest was a castle on the planet Treva, situated east of the capital city. It was the stronghold of Lord Rikan and his rebellion against the tyrannical President Nalavia in the mid-24th century. History The castle of Warrior's Rest was quite old, and served as a seat of power for the some of the warlords that formerly ruled Treva. In the 24th century, it was held by Lord Rikan, who was born there, and his father before him. From there, they governed the surrounding lands, even after the warlords became members of the Legislative Council. When Rikan later launched his rebellion against President Nalavia in the early 2360s, Warrior's Rest became the rebel stronghold. It housed Rikan's loyalists, such as Trell, freed political prisoners, and rebellious country folk. They were joined by the mercenary band of the Silver Paladin, Adrian Dareau, who provided expert training, tactics, and technology to the rebel forces. It became the centre of resistance efforts. Government forces tried several times to attack and seize Warrior's Rest, without success with their limited weaponry. Therefore, in 2364, Nalavia contacted the and later spoke with Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Tasha Yar, and begged military aid from Starfleet, for an attack from space on Warrior's Rest that would to put a stop to Rikan's insurrection so that it could join the United Federation of Planets. Dareau had hid men kidnap Yar and bring her to Warrior's Rest, where she met with Rikan and Dareau. Data followed a few days later, taking a flyer to the nearby forest, where he was captured with a quoghart net. At the castle, Data and Yar revealed what they knew, while Rikan and Dareau explained their side of events on Treva and Nalavia's crimes, and attempted to enlist their aid. But believing that the Starfleet officers had gone over to Rikan's side anyway, Nalavia ordered a major military assault on Warrior's Rest from across the chasm, going all out with flyers and missiles in order to kill them in the destruction. The castle lost one tower and part of its upper floor due to a crashed flyer, but withstood the rest. Following the bombardment, troop-carrying flyers deposited soldiers into the castle, but Rikan led his rebels to defend the castle and drove them back. Rebel reinforcements arrived to attack the ground troops, while Rikan, the Dareau's team, Yar and Data flew flyers against the enemy flyers. The battle took place across the chasm. Rikan's flagship flyer was shot down, but Rikan himself was rescued by Data and Yar. Finally, the government soldiers were forced to withdraw to quell uprisings within Treva's major cities, and the rebels won the day. This was the beginning of a full-scale civil war, but Nalavia' crimes were exposed and she was deposed. From the courtyard of Warrior's Rest, Rikan met with Trevan media, accepted the congratulations and thanked Starfleet and the Silver Paladin for their aid in liberating Treva. ( ) Location, defenses and facilities Warrior's Rest sat atop a plateau beside steep cliffs leading down into a chasm, in which lay a forest of brightly colored trees. Both the chasm and the forest gave added natural defenses to the castle, in addition to its defensive ramparts and towers, making it impregnable to ground forces and conventional weaponry. It was constructed of stone. Despite its age and relatively primitive design, it was also well-defended by much more advanced technology. These defenses were designed by Pris Shenkley of the Silver Paladin's group. These included two force screens: an outer static generator to disrupt the onboard computer controls of a flyer, and a weak inner deflector shield on battery power that could last for half-an-hour against military flyer weapons. Anti-aircraft weapons could shoot down flyers that got through these. It was also equipped with various sensors and detectors, and the latest Federation computer technology supplied by Sdan and Poet, also of the Silver Paladin's group. Within its walls, the castle had a number of outbuildings within its ground, some still made of wood. Some balconies overlooked the chasm. Inside the castle itself, its many halls and corridors were beautifully decorated with period-appropriate furnishings and fireplaces. It had some modern technology, such as in the music room, which had speakers and recorded music. It likely also had dungeons tunneled deep into the cliff, but with new force fields to hold prisoners. ( ) category:treva landmarks